


О плюшках, кошках и дурных привычках

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, M/M, Modern times, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, ciel like tony stark, post 2 season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: «Демон искушения спрашивает совета по соблазнению девушек у своего малолетнего господина… Дожили».





	О плюшках, кошках и дурных привычках

**Author's Note:**

> Написан на «Летний марафон. Picture».  
> Тема: Вы не поверите, но в мире существует ряд девушек, которые не ведутся на обаяние Себастьяна. 
> 
> Безмерная благодарность моей совершенно невообразимой гамме Lolth, а также Litaraniel за прекрасную и лаконичную консультацию по техническим терминам.
> 
> * Хедканонные демоны.  
> * Инновационные технологии такие инновационные, что косят под творения Тони Старка (поскольку автор ни разу не технарь, волшебства в них больше, чем технологий). А те, что не косят, безбожно устарели. Почти каюсь. :)

_И что между ними, без этой усталой нежности,_  
_Без этого утра, растаявшего в дожде?_  
 _Немногое. Невыразимое. Слишком тонкое,_  
 _Почти незаметное в будничной чехарде._

_Мария Громова._

— Господин.

Лежащий на ковре у разожженного камина Сиэль, не отрывая взгляда от экрана планшета, недовольно цыкнул и не ответил. Под его пальцами, ловко и привычно нажимающими нужные кнопки, зеленели игрушечно-изумрудные луга.

Мягко зашуршала черная ткань, и над ухом Сиэля раздалось терпеливое:

— Господин, вам на эту чайную еще триста тысяч золотых копить, оторвитесь, пожалуйста.

— Пароход скоро уйдет, а у меня ящики не все закрыты, погоди, — отмахнулся Сиэль, на миг вскинув голову и тут же вернувшись к игре.

Демон тяжело вздохнул, привычно подавил желание закатить глаза и неуловимым движением отобрал планшет.

— Э-эй!

— Господин, — планшет метко отлетел в объятия диванных подушек: магией электронные приспособления чинились плохо, а испытывать на своей шкуре месть за загубленную игрушку Себастьяну не хотелось. Он деланно покаянно склонил голову и тут же без капли пиетета уселся на диван, предусмотрительно оставив планшет возле себя.

Сиэль, недовольно бурча, нехотя поднялся с ковра, устроился в соседнем кресле и хмуро спросил:

— Ну, чего тебе?

Просто так Себастьян не приходил. После того, как в начале восьмидесятых они согласовали между собой «пакт о невмешательстве в личную жизнь», демон появлялся в доме Сиэля несколько раз в год, да и те встречи редко оканчивались благополучно, обеспечивая вооруженный нейтралитет на месяцы вперед. Но, несмотря на это, узнать о цели визита было любопытно.

— Господин, мне несколько странно обсуждать подобное с вами, однако я… израсходовал все средства, — в голосе Себастьяна сквозило нежданное уныние, и Сиэль, против воли навострив уши, заинтересованно подался вперед:

— Мы оба знаем: интриговать ты умеешь. Выкладывай уже.

Демон несколько секунд пристально рассматривал его лицо, после чего отвел взгляд и признался:

— Кажется, я влюблен.

Сиэль от всей оставшейся души порадовался, что в данный момент не пил чай.

— Ч-чего? — сипло переспросил он.

— Вы слышали. Я влюблен.

Бессильно откинувшись на спинку кресла, Сиэль прикрыл глаза.

— За время нашего знакомства ты говорил, что демоны не умеют чувствовать и уж тем более как-либо привязываться, ровно сто четырнадцать раз, — сухо напомнил он. — Так что же изменилось, скажи на милость? Ты — лично ты — внезапно научился?

— «Счастливей роза, ставшая духами, чем та, что на нетронутом кусте живет и гибнет в святости пустынной», — с мечтательной улыбкой продекламировал Себастьян.

— Еще про «ты в моих глазах — весь мир» вспомни, — скептически заметил Сиэль. — Шекспира на ночь перечитал, что ли?

— Вы не понимаете, господин…

— Вот в это охотно верю.

— Эта девушка — не такая, как те, кого я встречал раньше. Она — особенная.

Сиэль пожевал губами, раздумывая, что хуже: наличие влюбленности у Себастьяна вообще или внезапное падение уровня его интеллекта в частности. По всему выходило, что второе.

Он поёрзал в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее, переплел пальцы на животе и героически предложил:

— Рассказывай.

В конце концов, это казалось привлекательнее набившего оскомину «нейтралитета».

— Мари, ее зовут Мари. Я встретил ее в Токио на выставке роботизированной техники три месяца назад…

— Погоди, на Айрексе? Ты-то чего там забыл? — поражённо перебил Сиэль, забыв, что собирался внимательно слушать.

Айрекс — одно из самых крупных мероприятий в области робототехники и искусственного интеллекта. Сиэль знал это, потому что находил некоторые изобретения нового тысячелетия удивительными и стоящими внимания, но ожидать того же от пропитанного насквозь этикетом и традициями демона? Да Себастьян в периоды «потепления» между ними до сих пор газеты утюжил (и глянцевые журналы через тряпочку)! Причем железным, отнюдь не электрическим утюгом! А тут вдруг — роботы?

— Робота-уборщика я там забыл, — спокойно пояснил демон и, обведя гостиную сканирующим взглядом, ехидно продолжил: — У вас ни одна живая прислуга дольше недели не задерживается, а мне надоело разгребать завалы, которые вы умудряетесь создать, пока меня нет.

Сиэль открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но вовремя вспомнил, к чему это в итоге приведет, и передумал: дослушать про таинственную Мари хотелось больше, чем упражняться в остроумии.

— Судя по всему, не нашел, — констатировал он, выразительно глянув на пустые руки Себастьяна. — И что же за Мари?

На миг Сиэлю показалось, что демон разочарован его отступлением, но тут алые глаза снова заволокло блаженной пеленой.

— Она прекрасна! Хрупкий цветок, быть может, ирис… нет, камелия! — патетично воскликнул он и воздел руки к потолку. — Чудесная нежная камелия! Словно поцелованная прозрачным осенним солнцем, и эта таинственная дымчатость лепестков…

— Так, заканчивай с ботаникой, Друитта напоминаешь, — раздраженно прервал его излияния Сиэль. — Она тебе понравилась, ясно. Дальше-то что? В кои-то веки пришел у меня благословения просить?

— Нет, милорд, — Себастьян покачал головой и скорбно возвестил: — Она мне отказала.

«А вот сейчас чашка, в которой удобно прятать улыбку, не помешала бы», — мимолетно подумал Сиэль, изо всех сил сдерживая гомерический хохот.

— Прости, я не расслышал?

Ответный взгляд демона можно было использовать для смертной казни без каких-либо дополнительных затрат.

— Она. Мне. Отказала, — процедил тот, недобро сощурившись.

— Да ну? Как такое возможно? — улыбка Сиэля потеряла оттенок формальности и грозила перерасти в искреннюю ухмылку.

— Самому хотелось бы знать, — Себастьян сидел мрачнее тучи. Как же, великий соблазнитель получил от ворот поворот, да к тому же — от человеческой девчонки!

Сиэль слишком хорошо знал и степень самолюбия Себастьяна, и численность его «любовных» побед. По крайней мере тех из них, что произошли после его второго рождения. Себастьян никогда не отличался особой разборчивостью, предпочитая мимолетные связи, и, как и все демоны, был чрезвычайно тщеславен, осознавая свою привлекательность для смертных.

Как правило, оказывалось достаточно одного взгляда, жеста, фразы (для тяжелых случаев) — и несчастная избранница падала к его ногам быстрее, чем Сиэль съедал свои любимые шоколадные трюфели. Он знал — сам видел несколько раз. Чаще подобная охота была игрой, иногда — спором, реже — приказом. Тот, правда, Сиэль практиковал в последний раз около полувека назад, еще до «соглашения», и вспоминать об этом не любил.

Как бы то ни было, но он признавал действенность себастьяновых методов соблазнения и еще не встречал особы, способной сказать «нет».

— Так, значит, ты пришел… — медленно начал Сиэль, недоверчиво глядя на демона.

— Просить совета, да, — с траурным видом протянул тот.

— М-м… Просить совета… совета просить…

— Господин?

— Тш-ш… подожди, — Сиэль приложил палец к губам и замер, чуть прикрыв глаза. — Дай насладиться моментом…

Себастьян тотчас вернул себе самообладание, и Сиэль, наткнувшись на его предупреждающий взгляд, все-таки не выдержал и расхохотался.

— Ой, не могу! Ты! У меня! — всхлипывая от смеха, он сполз в кресле и, не переставая хихикать, выдавил: — Ты даже цвет обоев в моей спальне выбрать мне не доверил, а теперь интересуешься, как за девицей ухаживать? В лесу мор начался, не иначе!

— Если вы угомонились, может, соизволите что-нибудь дельное предложить? — невозмутимо проговорил демон, закидывая ногу на ногу.

Сиэль с трудом выпрямился, все еще вздрагивая от смеха, и, утерев выступившие на глазах слезы, честно постарался сосредоточиться:

— Что насчет твоего страстно-пленительного взгляда а-ля «первый кот на деревне»?  
— Даже блеска в глазах не появилось.  
— Улыбка «няшки-обаяшки»?  
— Рыбному филе она и то искреннее улыбалась.  
— М-да. Ну, а это твое «Леди, как вы находите этот вечер» и дальше по тексту? Всегда срабатывало.  
— Сказала, что не интересуется интрижками, и посоветовала попробовать артишоки, — со вздохом отозвался Себастьян.

Сиэль задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику.

— Забавно. А она точно не по девочкам? — неожиданно предположил он.

— Разве мне это когда-нибудь мешало? Но, в любом случае, она чуть ли на шею не кинулась какому-то щеголеватому выскочке с фамилией Анжел, — ответил демон и досадливо поморщился: — Навевает неприятные воспоминания.

Сиэль хмыкнул, но промолчал. Если речь шла о том Анжеле, о котором он подумал, то ничего странного в поведении Мари не было. Хотя на шею — это, конечно, чересчур экспрессивно.

— Значит, этот вариант отпадает, — Сиэль почувствовал, что начинает входить во вкус: виданное ли дело, ни одна из уловок Себастьяна не подействовала! — Если она не хочет интрижек, может, стоит поиграть в принца?

— Шестьдесят восемь выброшенных в мусорный бак букетов, два отравления — аллергия на молоко и красный перец — итальянская и восточная кухня соответственно, острый приступ агорафобии в планетарии, небольшое утопление на озере, подвернутая лодыжка на ледовом катке, — безжизненным тоном отрапортовал демон.

— Парк аттракционов?  
— Девять попыток, в итоге, после согласия, — боязнь высоты.  
— Да уж, с таким анамнезом экстремальное свидание можно не предлагать. Кино?  
— Семнадцать попыток, отказ.  
— Ужин… кроме итальянской и восточной?  
— Превентивный отказ после второго посещения больницы.  
— М-м… прогулка в парке и пончики?  
— Три попытки, отказ. Пончики — диета.  
— Театр? Балет? Опера?  
— «Скучно». «Непонятно». «Скучно и непонятно».

Сиэль осознал, что сидит с приоткрытым ртом.

— Ну, а котики? — с робкой надеждой выдохнул он. — Котиков своих показывал?

— Отек Квинке на шерсть, — тут же разочаровал его Себастьян.

— Черт возьми, да она что, проклята?!

— Не оскорбляйте любовь всей моей вечности, господин, — мгновенно подобрался демон, и Сиэль примирительно вскинул перед собой раскрытые ладони.

— Ладно-ладно, не нервничай, я еще гостиную в западном крыле с прошлого раза не восстановил.

Себастьян удрученно вздохнул и вдруг окинул его нечитаемым взглядом, а когда Сиэль вопросительно приподнял брови, с безнадежностью в голосе пробормотал:

— Демон искушения спрашивает совета по соблазнению девушек у своего малолетнего господина… Дожили.

— Это с какого перепугу я «малолетний»? — лениво и даже почти не возмущенно поинтересовался Сиэль.

Спорить о разнице в прожитых годах с каждым десятилетием становилось все скучнее. Иногда доведенный до белого каления демон проговаривался о том или ином событии в истории, которому был свидетелем, и поначалу Сиэль пытался высчитать хотя бы приблизительный его возраст. Но он начал подозревать неладное, когда краткие упоминания вроде «Я стоял на соседней горе и наблюдал. Знатный ливень был, да…» постепенно превратились в «Лично зверушек собирал и доски строгал и вообще, Ной тот еще прощелыга был». Стало очевидным, что воспоминания Себастьяна следовало тщательно фильтровать.

Вот и сейчас:

— Ох, господин, — тон демона прямо-таки сочился снисходительностью. — Я помню, какого цвета был закат в день, когда начали строить пирамиду Джосера.

— То-то после прошлого визита я в твоем кресле песок нашел, — меланхолично парировал Сиэль. — Из тебя, или сувенирная пирамидка разбилась?

Себастьян разом помрачнел и припечатал:

— Все смеетесь, милорд? Конечно, вам сложно понять…

— Да куда мне, второй век разменявшему, до тебя и твоей вечной любви, — кивнул Сиэль, мастерски скрыв обиду в голосе. — Правда, совет насчет твоей Мари дать все же могу.

В глазах демона зажегся огонек интереса.

— Неужели?

— Представь себе, у меня есть некоторый опыт в подобных делах. Не чета твоему, разумеется, — Сиэль скривил губы в улыбке. — Тем не менее, такой тип девушек, как Мари, мне знаком. Вспомни, где вы встретились, и подумай, что она там делала?

— На Айрексе, — машинально отозвался Себастьян и замолчал, задумчиво прищурившись. — Хочешь сказать, она любит все это? — через непродолжительное время с сомнением протянул он.

Сиэль усмехнулся, проигнорировав переход на неформальный тон:

— «Это»? Это будущее, Себастьян, человеческое будущее. А она, если ты вдруг забыл, человек.

— Но большинство этих якобы увлекающихся не пойми чем леди в глубине души все равно мечтают о…

— …прекрасном принце на белом ко… пардон, на черных крылышках? Пусть и большинство, но не все же. Возможно, она мечтает о гениальном механике или инженере-конструкторе? — Сиэль лукаво улыбнулся, но, подумав, поправился: — Или о карманном атомном реакторе: никогда не знаешь, куда таких в фантазиях унесет.

— Предлагаешь мне стать специалистом во всех этих электронных игрушках? — Сиэль мог поклясться, что в глазах Себастьяна промелькнул ужас.

— Нет, не стоит, — успокоил он, стараясь не улыбаться слишком открыто. — Несмотря на твои сказки о пирамидах, у тебя особый шарм выходца из эры парового двигателя. Просто эта Мари — не твой тип.

Себастьян нахмурился и бросил на него взгляд, каким около века назад заставлял Сиэля доесть «чрезвычайно полезную овсянку».

— Милорд, мы, кажется, это уже обсудили… — вкрадчиво начал он, но Сиэль быстро взмахнул рукой и, ловко поймав подлетевший к нему планшет, шустро застучал по виртуальным клавишам. — Ты опять?

Взгляд демона наполнился насмешливым осуждением, но Сиэль не обратил на это внимания, что-то сосредоточенно ища. Пару мгновений спустя он довольно улыбнулся и поднял глаза на Себастьяна.

— Да, опять. Опять тебе помогаю, демонюга неблагодарная, — Сиэль повернул к нему экран планшета. — Вот куда тебе надо Мари отвести.

— «Нано Корея. Международная выставка-симпозиум нанотехнологий», — прочитал вслух Себастьян и удивленно приподнял брови. — Думаешь, сработает?

Сиэль, пожав плечами, небрежно заблокировал планшет:

— Во всяком случае, это будет явно удачнее, чем с молоком и перцем.

Себастьян несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на него, словно просчитывал вероятность успеха «миссии», а потом, наконец расслабившись, откинулся на спинку дивана и едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Что ж, хуже уже вряд ли станет, — он благодарно склонил голову и совсем другим голосом закончил: — Я тебе пирог с патокой принес. И с меренгами. Ты вроде говорил в прошлый раз, что…

Закончить он не успел — Сиэль, засияв рождественской звездочкой, мгновенно подскочил с кресла.

— И ты молчал?! — воскликнул он и, ухватив Себастьяна за рукав, потащил его к выходу из гостиной. Демон привычно не сопротивлялся. — Пора пить чай!

Чай пил только Сиэль. Себастьян предпочитал горячий шоколад, правда позволял его себе редко: боялся пристраститься. Но тем не менее в компании Сиэлю не отказал, устроившись напротив него за столом.

— Что нового в твоей котландии? — третий кусок торта Сиэль уже не ел, а лениво ковырял, что позволило сосредоточить внимание на разговоре.

— Четверо новых жильцов за прошлый месяц, — голос Себастьяна ощутимо потеплел, как и всегда при упоминании его «хобби».

Идею о кошачьем питомнике Сиэль в свое время не поддержал: он по-прежнему не особенно любил этих своевольных животных, несмотря на исчезновение раздражающей аллергии и их необъяснимую симпатию к нему самому. Поначалу, когда они с Себастьяном еще жили вместе, тот пытался приютить несколько заблудших кошачьих душ, но Сиэль, устав просыпаться в окружении пушистых клубков, в конце концов пресек эту благотворительность.

После «соглашения» Себастьян, не любивший вникать в юридические тонкости людей, одарил своим безвозмездным вниманием небольшой питомник в пригороде Лондона, да так прикипел к нему, что последние тридцать лет негласно им руководил. Сиэль изредка втайне проверял состояние его дел, Себастьян успешно делал вид, что не знает об этом, и в итоге все были довольны.

— Правда, с неделю назад приходили какие-то смутные личности, — озабоченно добавил Себастьян. — Вели с директором странные разговоры о строительстве нового торгового центра.

— Погоди, — Сиэль нахмурился, просчитывая ситуацию. — Только не говори, что они хотят снести питомник?

Демон кивнул:

— Я поговорил с директором: они предлагают большие деньги по его меркам, и он согласится, — и задумчиво продолжил: — Теперь вот думаю, когда стоит принять радикальные меры.

Сиэль хмыкнул, поняв, какие меры тот имел в виду.

— Обожди пока с новыми трупами, ладно?

— Настаиваешь? — Себастьян лукаво улыбнулся.

— Всего лишь рекомендую, — не повелся Сиэль.

— Что ж, — демон поднялся и едва уловимо склонил голову в поклоне. — Я приму обе твои рекомендации к сведению. До встречи. И постарайся не стать к моему следующему визиту первым в мире демоном с диабетом.

Сиэль закатил глаза и помахал рукой вслед скрывшемуся за дверью Себастьяну. Потом вздохнул и тщательно упаковал остатки тортов. Помимо очевидных причин, диабет ему не грозил хотя бы потому, что сладкое Сиэль ел от силы раз в пару месяцев.

 

***

Розовая пена облаков, на вид ни капли не отличаясь от сахарной ваты, так и манила откусить от крайнего из них побольше. Сиэль прицелился и, ловко подпрыгнув на шляпке зефирного гриба, почти дотянулся до нижнего облака, как вдруг почувствовал, что его одеяло обрело способность к самостоятельному передвижению.

А над ухом искушающим аспидом прошелестел знакомый голос:

— Милорд, проснитесь, мне срочно нужна ваша помощь.

Сиэль поморщился и зарылся носом в подушку, усилием воли возвращаясь в последний сон — полянка грибов-батутов уже начала обретать резкость, как одеяло бесцеремонно стянули еще ниже и укоризненно произнесли:

— Вам не стыдно, милорд? Сами ведь обещали, а теперь что, в кусты?

Сиэль измученно застонал и соизволил-таки ответить:

— В ортопедические подушки, Себастьян. Который час?

— Половина шестого утра, господин, — бодро отрапортовал голос. — Самое время помочь ближнему.

— Я лег только час назад. Давай ты к другому ближнему сходишь? — невнятно пробубнил Сиэль, успешно прорыл себе подподушечный ход и затих.

— Нет уж, ты обещал, — матрац рядом прогнулся: демон вольготно устроился на свободной половине постели и, закинув руки за голову, небрежно добавил: — Не сработала твоя рекомендация, кстати. Похоже, ты снова преувеличил свой опыт в амурных делах.

Подобного Сиэль стерпеть уже не мог: пришлось проснуться и, вынырнув из-под подушки, хмуро покоситься полусонными глазами на довольного своим выпадом Себастьяна.

— В смысле, «не сработала»?

— Побывали мы на той выставке, Мари вроде как даже понравилось — я не уверен, для меня все эти современные чудачества слишком странные, — но после она не поспешила пасть в мои объятия. Так что с подходом ты просчитался.

Сиэль взбил подушку, плюхнулся на нее и с неудовольствием понял, что Себастьян находится от него на расстоянии полутора футов максимум. Анализируя этот факт, он почти не обратил внимания на сетования демона.

— Погоди, — он незаметно отодвинулся, замаскировав свое движение поиском одеяла, — ты что, всерьез рассчитывал на постель после одной несчастной выставки?

— Хотя бы на горячую благодарность, — оскорбленно пояснил Себастьян. — Я ведь и журналы об этих роботах почитал, и маршрут самый увлекательный разработал, и даже миниатюрную модель какого-то лазера в качестве сувенира ей достал. А в итоге — пшик! Впервые встречаю подобное… равнодушие.

— Ну, положим, не впервые, — лениво напомнил Сиэль, но оценил резко посмурневшую физиономию демона и тяжело вздохнул: — Проклятье, да за одно только разнообразие попыток ей стоило бы сжалиться над тобой.

— Вот спасибо, милорд.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Себастьян, — елейным голосом отозвался Сиэль.

Себастьян промолчал, не сводя с него глаз.

Через некоторое время Сиэлю начало казаться, будто возникшее молчание пружинит о его черепную коробку и неторопливо, с мягкой неуклонностью крейсера что-то требует. Он рискнул поднять взгляд и тут же увяз в вишневой трясине чужих глаз.

— Не-ет, прекрати-и, — жалобно простонал он, мгновенно пряча лицо в подушку. — Сам ведь сказал, что идея с выставкой провалилась! Вот и выплывай дальше самостоятельно!

— Но течение явно верное, милорд, — возразил Себастьян и, обнаглев окончательно, осторожно потянул подушку Сиэля на себя. Тот возмущенно пискнул и вцепился в нее обеими руками, одновременно сползая под одеяло.

— Ну, значит, попутного ветра тебе! Возьми надувную лодку в гараже. А у меня — сон-день, — приглушенно пробухтел он, замер в одеяльном коконе и довольно выдохнул, когда посягательства на подушку прекратились.

Послышался тяжелый вздох, и вновь наступила печально-укоризненная тишина.

На сей раз Сиэль выдержал секунд пять, после чего резко сел и, откинув сползшее одеяло, мрачно уставился на вскинувшего голову демона.

— Ладно, черт с тобой, пошли, — сказал он, на ощупь нашаривая у кровати любимые пушистые тапочки.

Себастьян стремительно оказался на ногах и, подав Сиэлю теплый халат, недоуменно вопросил:

— Куда?

Сиэль, от недосыпа едва не запутавшись в поясе, прошлепал к выходу из спальни и, на миг остановившись, бросил через плечо:

— Как куда? Побуду Паком и одарю тебя современной модификацией волшебного зелья.

Повел он демона в святая святых — охваченные специальным защитным контуром комнаты, носящие громкое название «рабочей мастерской», хотя куда правдивее было бы называть их «свалкой гениальных и не очень идей».

Они спустились на первый этаж, миновали пару коридоров и подошли к уходящей спиралью вниз лестнице в подвал. В свое время именно там, среди хозяйственных помещений, Сиэль запланировал вход в свой уголок для хобби и спрятал его так, что и Себастьян, периодически появляющийся в доме, до него не добрался. В конце концов, у каждого демона был особый дар, и Сиэль развивал свой весьма усердно.

У неприметной с виду стены он остановился, оглянулся и, заметив на лице Себастьяна неподдельное любопытство, довольно усмехнулся.

— Только одна просьба, Себастьян, — проворчал он, прикладывая ладонь к потемневшей от времени штукатурке.

— Все, что угодно, в пределах разумного, — мгновенно отреагировал тот.

— Ничего не трогай.

С этими словами дверь тихо и плавно отъехала в сторону, открывая их взглядам узкий коридор с гладкими, будто отполированными, темно-серыми стенами.

Сиэль ступил в него, с удовлетворением наблюдая за цепочкой вспыхивающих друг за другом ламп, и двинулся вперед. Себастьян шел вслед за ним совершенно бесшумно, даже дыхание, казалось, задерживал. Пол коридора постепенно поднимался, образовывая небольшой угол: Сиэль не рискнул проводить львиную долю свободного времени в подвале и опустил мастерскую в землю лишь наполовину, снаружи скрыв окна, расположенные у потолка, оранжереей.

Следующая дверь после его прикосновения раскрылась с едва слышным шипением, и Сиэль жестом пригласил Себастьяна внутрь.

Тот вошел, щурясь и недоверчиво осматриваясь. Он заметил защитные контуры, сбивающие демонический нюх, и тем не менее не мог поверить, что до сих пор даже не подозревал о существовании этого места.

Мастерская представляла собой квадратное помещение, разделенное двумя широкими колоннами на три неравные зоны: в дальней Себастьян разобрал нечто, напоминающее высоченный шкаф со множеством ячеек-ящиков, в ближайшей к нему стоял массивный деревянный стол, по обыкновению заваленный кипами разномастных бумаг; остальную же часть комнаты занимали узкие металлические стойки, перетекающие одна в другую и заполненные неопознаваемыми конструкциями.

Стоило Сиэлю войти следом, как приглушенный свет вспыхнул ярче, освещая стены, украшенные десятками набросанных от руки странных схем, а откуда-то сверху вдруг раздался обезличенно-участливый женский голос:

— Сиэль, вы покинули мастерскую час и двадцать минут назад. Настоятельно рекомендую вам восстановить работоспособность посредством сна.

Себастьян перевел на Сиэля вопросительный взгляд, но тот только раздраженно дернул плечом и громко сказал:

— Позже, сначала распечатай мне спецификации на последнюю «Плюшку», я, кажется, закончил их править. И документы, что позавчера пришли.

— Слушаюсь, — ответили сверху, на столе что-то тихо зажужжало, и Сиэль, зевая, направился к шкафу.

— Можешь в то кресло у стола упасть, только бумажки убери, — на полпути он обернулся и, увидев, что демон до сих пор стоит и пораженно смотрит на него, недовольно протянул: — Ну что такое? Да, представь себе, я разбираюсь в «современных чудачествах» чуть больше, чем ты думал. Что поделать, если у меня дар с изобретательством связан?

Себастьян покачал головой и, с величайшей осторожностью переложив бумаги на стол, опустился в обитое темно-зеленым бархатом кресло.

— Простите, милорд, я просто не ожидал такого… творческого подхода. Думал, вы только охранными сетями увлекаетесь.

Сиэль, фыркнув, с грохотом выдвинул один из ящиков-ячеек и склонился над ним, что-то сосредоточенно ища.

— То же изобретательство, Себастьян. Когда люди в технике продвинулись, мне показалось интересным сочетать ее с моей силой. Во многом я иду на ощупь, но иногда выходит очень забавно, Селена — яркий пример.

— Селена?..

— Да, мистер Михаэлис? — тут же откликнулся голос сверху. Себастьян усмехнулся и взглянул на Сиэля с лукавством и нескрываемым восхищением. Тот, правда, не заметил, зарывшись в ящик по пояс.

— Уф, вот она, — Сиэль наконец извлек на свет нечто шарообразное и, не глядя захлопнув ящик, вернулся к демону. — Смотри.

Он раскрыл ладонь, демонстрируя небольшой золотистый шарик, размерами походящий на шар для пинг-понга, и вдруг подбросил его на ладони — шарик, вместо того, чтобы упасть вниз, засветился мягким золотистым светом и взмыл на уровень плеча Сиэля.

— Это — Плюшка. Поисковик, если проще, — Сиэль поводил рукой перед шаром, и тот послушно повторил траекторию его движения. — Твоя Мари придет в восторг, ручаюсь. Правда, скопировать идею целиком ей не удастся: тут не только технологии замешаны. Но вот голосовой модуль будет ей весьма полезен.

— Почему «Плюшка»? — спросил Себастьян, не отводя взгляда от парящего в воздухе шара.

— Потому что Поисковик ЛЮдей Шарообразный, — пояснил Сиэль и, заметив ехидную улыбку демона, возмущенно добавил: — Не придирайся, я же не указываю тебе, как кошек называть!

— Прости, — Себастьян покаянно опустил голову, скрывая улыбку, и невозмутимо поинтересовался: — Так как он работает?

Сиэль еще пару секунд прожигал его взглядом, но после все же смилостивился и вернулся к разъяснениям:

— Все просто. Он способен найти занесенный в базу данных неодушевленный объект на площади до двух квадратных миль и одушевленный — на площади до четырех квадратных миль. Сложность в том, что базу Мари придется пополнять самостоятельно, если, конечно, она не взломает какой-нибудь Ярд и не одолжит ее у них. Владелец у Плюшки один: при первом плотном прикосновении считываются отпечатки ладони, при первом поиске — запоминается голос. Сейчас покажу, как пользоваться, — он поманил шарик пальцем, и когда тот подлетел ближе, твердо сказал: — Плюшка, найди Себастьяна.

Шарик засверкал ярче, мигнул и, шустро подлетев к демону, засветился радужным спектром и издал высокий чистый звук, похожий на перезвон колокольчиков.

— Молодец, возвращайся, — шарик, прекратив звенеть, вернулся к плечу хозяина. — А теперь спать, — негромко приказал тот, и Плюшка, мигнув в последний раз, плюхнулась в подставленную ладонь Сиэля. Себастьян, заметив этот «плюх», не сдержал мягкой улыбки.

— Любопытная и весьма полезная вещица, особенно учитывая вашу обычную безалаберность в поддержании порядка, милорд, — прокомментировал он, наблюдая как Сиэль аккуратно нажимает что-то на корпусе шарика.

— Ну, в общем — да, — смущенно признал Сиэль и легко бросил шар в сторону демона. — Отчасти потому и создавал ее, чтобы в своих бумагах не потеряться. Селена хороша, но все углядеть не может. Кстати, о бумагах.

Он ловко передвинул самую высокую кипу на столе и спустя несколько секунд протянул Себастьяну десяток печатных страниц.

— Это спецификации, особое внимание там устройству голосового модуля уделено, передашь Мари. А это, — в руки демона упало еще несколько листков, — твое решение проблемы с питомником.

Себастьян скользнул взглядом по листам и ошеломленно замер.

— Господин…

— А теперь — на выход! — Сиэль бесцеремонно вытянул его из кресла и подтолкнул к двери. — Кыш-кыш! Маленьким демонам, ничего не смыслящим в отношениях, давно пора спать.

До самого выхода из секретного коридора Себастьян безропотно молчал, но как только дверь за ними вновь превратилась в ничем не примечательную стену, остановился и придержал Сиэля за рукав.

— Ну что еще? — тот сонно потер глаза и в усталом ожидании посмотрел на него.

Себастьян потянулся к нему, словно хотел провести ладонью по его волосам, но остановил себя и вместо этого легонько щелкнул Сиэля по носу, широко улыбнувшись:

— Следующих трех котов назовете вы.

В синих глазах заплясали черти.

— Честно-пречестно?

Демон вздохнул, поняв, что снова загнал себя в ловушку, но все же уточнил:

— Только, пожалуйста, давай не как в прошлый раз?

— Чем тебя не устроил Имсик? — во взгляде Сиэля сквозило столь явное непонимание, что Себастьян покачал головой и неторопливо направился к лестнице. Уязвленный господин хвостиком засеменил за ним.

— А как расшифровывается, помнишь?

— Интегральная микросхема, — буркнул Сиэль. — И что не так? Отличное имя!

— А Бейсик? — коварно продолжил Себастьян, незаметно улыбаясь.

— А в нем-то что непонятного? Ну не нравится, Барсиком называй! — оскорбленно воскликнул Сиэль и, гневно фыркнув, обогнал демона, собираясь вернуться в спальню.

Но у подножия лестницы на второй этаж вдруг затормозил и обернулся — Себастьян замер в нескольких шагах от него, и во взгляде его читалась нежная насмешка и что-то еще неуловимое, от чего Сиэль вздохнул и тихо сказал:

— Расскажешь, что с Плюшкой получится?

Себастьян почтительно поклонился.

— Разумеется, милорд. Отдыхайте, вы действительно выглядите уставшим.

Проснувшись к следующему вечеру, Сиэль нашел на кухне, отмытой до блеска, еще горячий и заботливо накрытый салфетками пирог. На этот раз — мясной.

 

***

Сиэль в последний раз лениво пролистал документ, оценивая результаты многочасовых усилий, после чего заблокировал планшет, небрежно отбросил его в сторону и удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Идея совместить кое-какие давние наработки с новым протоколом могла принести, помимо скучной прибыли, и реальную пользу: он действительно все еще не терял надежды заполучить идеального робота-уборщика. Тут Себастьян, не единожды комментирующий крайнюю степень несамостоятельности Сиэля в быту, был прав.

В попытке размять затекшие плечи он потянулся, не вставая с дивана, и удивленно застыл, когда воздух у двери замерцал и через мгновение из сероватой воронки возник приснопамятный демон.

— Себастьян, ты идешь на рекорд: с прошлой встречи и трех дней не прошло. Что-то случилось? — удивленно поинтересовался Сиэль.

Себастьян, в противовес неформально одетому хозяину дома облаченный в удлиненный пиджак, застегнутый на все пуговицы, — и кто из них уроженец Викторианской эпохи, спрашивается? — не ответил. А взгляд его, обволакивающий и жгуче-пряный, мгновенно стер улыбку с лица Сиэля.

— Господин…

— О, нет, — Сиэль, сообразив, чем грозит такой тон, поспешно поджал под себя ноги и выдвинул вперед подушку-щит. — Нет-нет-нет! Даже не думай!

В прошлый раз, когда Себастьян был в подобном состоянии, дело приняло неприятный и весьма смущающий оборот. В ближайшее столетие повторять этот опыт Сиэль не желал. Да в последующие — тоже. Тем временем демон, не торопясь, будто зная, что Сиэлю все равно не сбежать, стал медленно приближаться к дивану.

— Что же вы, господин? Испугались? — его голос был похож на горячее молоко с медом: вроде бы вкусно, но от пятой кружки подряд уже тошнит.

— Себастьян, что случилось? — настойчиво повторил Сиэль, мысленно прикидывая, помогут ли на сей раз мольбы или придется пускать в ход зубы. — Давай поговорим, а?

— Непременно, милорд, — мягкий, пружинящий шаг. Так не демоны — коты к глупым воробьям подкрадываются.

Сиэль вжался в спинку дивана, прикрываясь подушкой, словно та была святым крестом, а Себастьян… впрочем, крест бы все равно не подействовал.

— Себастьян, ну что я опять такого сделал? Но, даже если и сделал, ты наверняка принимаешь все слишком близко к сердцу! — нервно воскликнул он.

— Какому сердцу? Вы ведь утверждали, что у меня его нет, — еще шаг.

Когда Сиэля коснулись руки демона, он задрожал и не выдержал — зажмурился, выпаливая на одном дыхании: 

— Ладно-ладно, я признаюсь, только не щекочи!

Руки, бережно, но непреклонно обхватившие его плечи, дрогнули, а над ухом раздалось растерянное:

— В чём?

Сиэль замер, не веря, что угроза миновала, и, открыв левый глаз, осторожно спросил:

— А в чём выгоднее?

Себастьян несколько секунд рассматривал его нечитаемым взглядом, а потом, фыркнув, тихо рассмеялся и крепко прижал его к себе, обдавая макушку горячим дыханием.

— Получилось, милорд! У меня с Мари все получилось!

— Что?! — вскрикнул Сиэль, от неожиданности не успев скрыть ужас в голосе.

Но демон словно не заметил промашки: на мгновение усилив объятия, он разжал руки и опустился рядом на диван, мечтательно прикрывая глаза.

— Да-да… Самому все еще не верится. Я принес ей твою «Плюшку», передал бумаги и два часа слушал: насколько уникальны твои разработки и сколько всего изумительного она сможет теперь создать. А потом она сказала, что стать спутницей друга такого одаренного человека, как ты, будет честью, и приняла мое предложение. Разве это не победа?

Сиэль, во время монолога Себастьяна неотрывно смотрящий на его вдохновленное лицо, опустил глаза и, не отдавая себе отчета, изо всех сил впился пальцами в шелк прижимаемой к груди подушки.

— У нее странная логика, но все же прими мои поздравления, — сухо отозвался он. — Еще одна душа пала к твоим ногам. И что дальше? Как обычно, к новым вершинам?

— Не в этот раз, милорд. Знаешь, я долго шел к этому, но в конце концов понял, что ты имел в виду тогда, — вдруг тихо сказал демон, неотрывно глядя на Сиэля.

Тот ощутил волну холода, скользнувшую вниз по позвоночнику, и скривился:

— Не самая приятная тема для обсуждения.

— Возможно, но ее стоит поднять хотя бы раз, — возразил Себастьян непреклонным тоном, — чтобы закрыть окончательно.

Сиэль длинно выдохнул и, вытянув ноги, уперся ими в чужое бедро.

— Я не передумал, — устало и подчеркнуто серо ответил он. — В нормальных отношениях не место фигуральным зарубкам на дереве и коллекционированию чужих постелей. Но у тебя свое понятие нормы, к которому мне совсем не хочется быть причастным. И, кажется, я еще в прошлый раз ясно дал это понять.

Себастьян, натянуто улыбнувшись, кивнул:

— О да, твое «катись за своими зарубками на ближайшую опушку, пока не поймешь, что идиот» было весьма красноречивым, — говоря это, демон осторожно распрямил ноги Сиэля и переложил к себе на колени, осуждающе цокнув: — Почему у тебя вечно ледяные пальцы?

Сиэль, не выпуская из рук подушки, сполз пониже, оперся головой о подлокотник дивана и задумчиво воззрился на Себастьяна.

— Я тогда много чего сгоряча ляпнул. Не ожидал, что в итоге выйдет вот так, — хмуро признал он, не делая даже попытки избежать теплых прикосновений чужих рук. — Потому что я теплолюбивый демон.

_Сиэль хорошо помнил тот день. Они с Себастьяном уже год жили в Копенгагене — Сиэль тогда непродолжительно увлекался архитектурой, — и находились на той стадии взаимоотношений, когда приказывать ввиду проведенных рядом десятилетий было уже неуютно, а просить — еще слишком неловко._

_«Вдохнуть свободы» — вот как называл Себастьян свои довольно частые и порой весьма демонстративные отлучки. Отдельным приказом с десяти вечера до шести утра он получил право заниматься своими делами — и ни разу не упускал случая отдохнуть от Сиэля в обществе прекрасных и посредственных, доступных и благовоспитанных дам и не совсем дам. Он называл это скукой, прихотью, игрой с известными ставками, и Сиэль прекрасно понимал, что большая часть представления давалась исключительно для него — единственного зрителя, способного оценить мастерство актера._

_Сам он к тому моменту уже давно разобрался в собственных страстях, но смириться с ними и принять до конца не успел. Ханжеское викторианское воспитание — не то, что можно легко и быстро из себя вытравить, особенно когда тот единственный, ради кого хочется пойти наперекор убеждениям, стремится всего лишь к очередной «зарубке», пусть даже долгожданной и в какой-то мере знаковой. Сиэль был способен простить Себастьяну многое, но не пренебрежение._

_Таким образом, миг, когда демону надоело ходить вокруг да около, стал роковым: он попытался использовать привычную тактику соблазнения на Сиэле и в ответ услышал о себе много нового и интересного._

_Но — необдуманного. Пожелание Себастьяну отправиться в известные дали за свежими зарубками оказалось высказано в настолько ультимативной форме, что было расценено как расторжение контракта. И демон ушел, окинув Сиэля напоследок обиженно-недоуменным взглядом, будто в самом деле не понимал, какое унизительное предложение сделал и что им перечеркнул._

_Сиэль хорошо помнил тот день, потому что именно тогда должна была окончательно разорваться уникальная — почти вековая, исключительно платоническая и до отвращения ценная — связь двух демонов. Вот только…_

— Не могу сказать, что недоволен настоящим положением дел, — Себастьян пожал плечами и, легким движением кисти создав из воздуха цветастый плед, привычно укутал ноги Сиэля, проворчав: — Теплолюбивые демоны пользуются носками. А у тебя ходить босиком уже стало дурной привычкой.

_Вот только слова, опрометчиво пересекшие нить контракта, обернулись обоюдоострым лезвием и выпили силы Сиэля подчистую. Он не погиб, но прошел по грани и стал слабее котенка не только в сверхъестественном, но и во вполне прозаичном физическом смысле. Когда за Себастьяном захлопнулась дверь, он закрыл глаза и, почувствовав, как пол стремительно уходит из-под ног, понял: в таком состоянии он долго не протянет._

— Еще бы ты был недоволен: свободен, сыт и с котятками. Идиллия же, ну, — усмехнулся Сиэль, шевеля пальцами укрытых ног. — Привычка как привычка, отстань.

_Тем сюрреалистичнее было очнуться на мягкой постели ослабленным, но вполне живым. Но еще более феноменальным явлением оказался Себастьян, как ни в чем не бывало вошедший в спальню с подносом в руках. Демон задержался в доме на две недели: развлекал Сиэля разговорами и чтением, купал его, баловал вкусностями и вообще вел себя так, словно не было между ними века разногласий. А когда Сиэль восстановил силы, они заключили то самое соглашение._

_Себастьян на первых порах возвращался довольно часто: возникал как черт из табакерки, журил за беспорядок, устранял его, кормил Сиэля сладостями и вновь исчезал по своим таинственным личным делам._

_Они ссорились почти постоянно: у демона, лишенного поводка, оказался непредсказуемо тяжелый характер, да и Сиэлю было непросто научиться говорить с ним на равных. Но, несмотря на недомолвки, распри и взаимное непонимание, визиты Себастьяна, хоть и перемежались порой месячными бойкотами, никогда не прерывались._

_А Сиэль ни разу так и не спросил, почему тот вернулся. Равно как и не противился тому, что демон до сих пор звал его «господином». Он привык к Себастьяну заново: к его извечному подтруниванию и своеволию, редким встречам с долгими беседами, сладким гостинцам, оставляемым будто нарочно, почти ласковому «милорду», так легко соскальзывающему с губ, и плохому вкусу на случайных пассий. Он привык, и это было страшнее всего._

— И тем не менее, я действительно понял, милорд, — упрямо повторил Себастьян, нахмурившись. — Для полной идиллии не хватает еще кое-чего. И теперь я надеюсь восполнить этот пробел.

_Потому что потерять существо, добровольно ставшее самым близким к понятию «друг» — намного хуже случайно расторгнутого контракта. Потому что отпустить самому — стократ больнее._

— Значит, и правда выбрал Мари в постоянные спутницы?

— Она прекрасно бы подошла, не так ли? Я наконец, как вы бы выразились, перестал быть идиотом и осознал, что постоянство в отношениях — величайшая ценность.

Сиэль дернул плечом, отстраненно подумав, что для него самого постоянство из раза в раз становится величайшей глупостью.

— Что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда, Себастьян. Тебе понадобилось всего-то тридцать с лишним лет для принятия этой мысли, — спокойно сказал он и едва заметно улыбнулся: — Думаю, теперь ты будешь слишком занят, чтобы появляться здесь.

— Вы правы, — демон пристально смотрел на него и говорил так легко и убежденно, что горький ком в горле Сиэля никак не желал исчезнуть. — Действительно, в моих дальнейших визитах к вам больше нет нужды.

Сиэль почти искренне порадовался, что лежит: с его стороны было бы совсем некрасиво сползать по стенке и заходиться рыданиями, как какой-то девице. А еще невероятно наивно — думать, будто Себастьян намеревался ходить к нему в гости всю свою жизнь. Думать, будто тот способен променять Мари — девушку, прекрасную во всех отношениях, кроме аллергии на котов, — на него, Сиэля, создание проблемное и язвительное сверх меры.

Он перевернулся на бок, одновременно подтягивая колени к животу, и, свернувшись калачиком, уткнулся лицом в подушку.

— Мне… жаль, — донеслись до Себастьяна приглушенные слова. Он тяжело вздохнул, набросил на калачик плед и, пересев на пол, облокотился на диван так, что голова Сиэля оказалась напротив него.

— Конечно, тебе жаль. Я ведь теперь не смогу твои залежи чайных пакетиков разбирать, — мягко заметил демон. — А в них иногда такая симпатичная плесень заводилась… Хотя, знаешь, пакетики — тоже дурная привычка. И не стыдно, господин граф?

Из-под подушки раздалось неразборчиво-гневное шипение:

— Это было-то всего один раз, не наговаривай! У меня тогда аврал по срокам и кризис новой идеи на один день пришлись!

— Да-да… И тортики больше печь не смогу… Кстати, шарлотку сделал. Будешь?

— Прощальная шарлотка? Как-то не звучит, — угрюмо пробурчал Сиэль, незаметно смаргивая в подушку лишнюю влагу.

— Возможно. А Мари, к слову, не понравилось: слишком много яблок, говорит.

— Ничего она в шарлотках не смыслит, — едва слышно прошептал Сиэль и громче, но все так же не открывая лица, добавил: — Творожный с вишней попробуй сделать.

Глаза Себастьяна полыхнули облегченным торжеством, и он полным неподдельной заботы голосом произнес:

— Знаешь, так ведь даже лучше будет: тебе больше не придется приглядывать за питомником.

Сиэль в последний раз вжался лицом в подушку, опустил ее и наконец взглянул на Себастьяна из-под ресниц.

— И лечить при случае твоих котов, — через мгновение продолжил он мысль и рефлекторно поморщился: годы, потраченные на обучение в ветеринарном колледже, до сих пор казались самым идиотским способом скоротать вечность. Но выхода не было: Себастьян, когда дело касалось семейства кошачьих, был не способен даже укол поставить.

— И оформлять кучи юридических бумаг, чтобы перевести питомник на себя, — поддержал его Себастьян.

— И скрывать мастерскую, боясь, что ты на нее случайно наткнешься и что-нибудь сломаешь, — увлеченно добавил Сиэль.

— И отправлять остатки моих кулинарных шедевров в ближайшее кафе, чтобы не выбрасывать, — демон хитро прищурился.

— Ты знал?! — уязвленно воскликнул Сиэль.

Себастьян хмыкнул и выразительно поиграл бровями:

— Неужто сомневался?

Сиэль смущенно отвел взгляд, но миг спустя вновь посмотрел на демона.

— А тебе больше не придется убирать мой бардак, терпеть дурацкие имена у котов и рассказывать сказки.

— Очевидно так, милорд. Еще не придется вытаскивать тебя на свежий воздух, чтобы ты не протух, как теперь понимаю, в своей мастерской. А еще — обсуждать книги, музыку, историю и человеческую глупость. Не придется в принципе интересоваться твоей жизнью.

— Радужные перспективы, не так ли? — подытожил Сиэль, безрадостно улыбнувшись.

— Безумно, — со всей серьезностью подтвердил Себастьян. — Только есть одна проблема.

Сиэль, мысленно вышедший на причал и уже успевший вытащить из кармана белый платок, притормозил и без особого интереса уточнил:

— И какая же?

— Я не хочу, — просто ответил демон.

— Чего? — не понял Сиэль.

Себастьян на мгновение возвел глаза к потолку, словно вопрошая, за какие конкретно грехи ему достался столь несообразительный недохозяин, и размеренно произнес:

— Все эти радужные перспективы на себе испытывать. Не хочу.

Сиэль, нервно скомкав метафорический платочек, запихнул его обратно в карман. Кажется, прощание откладывалось.

— А чего тогда хочешь? — осторожно выдохнул он.

— Дай подумать… — протянул демон, и его лицо озарила невинная ухмылка. — Для начала хочу узнать, что такого ты наобещал Мари, если она до последнего не соглашалась мне подыграть?

В эту секунду Сиэль в полной мере осознал значение выражения «застыть соляным столбом». Даром что лежачим. Он молча открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах сообразить, что сказать первым: в голове мгновенно возникла миниатюрная черная дыра, поглотившая все мало-мальски разумные мысли.

А Себастьян, видя его состояние, ласково и как-то до безобразия нежно улыбнулся, а затем, наконец поддавшись собственной слабости, протянул руку и погладил Сиэля по волосам.

Это прикосновение вывело Сиэля из ступора, и он хрипло прошептал:

— Как ты узнал?!

— От тебя, — Себастьяна за такую улыбку до ушей захотелось ударить. — Помимо твоих оговорок — не думай, что я не заметил! — оказывается, тебя иногда очень полезно невовремя будить. Сам мне в руки спецификации отдал, а вместе с ними пару листов своих рабочих заметок. Робот-уборщик с голосовым модулем и слишком «живой» для техники начинкой. Если я правильно понял, Мари писала для него какой-то код?

— Протокол, чтобы синхронизировать работу трех составляющих, — растерянно поправил Сиэль. — Одна из них летает, как Плюшка, и ведет поиск, вторая — чистит или мусор переносит, а третья — сам измельчитель. Они у меня вечно ссорились, не получалось реакции правильные вложить. А она как раз вела разработку протокола обмена данными для координации действий элементов многокомпонентных автоматических систем.

— Значит, вы давно знакомы? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался демон, пропустив мимо ушей ворох непонятных терминов.

— Чуть дольше двух лет, — на автомате отозвался Сиэль и замер.

Ему действительно послышалось, или?

Сиэль сел, небрежно отодвинув подушку, — рука Себастьяна скользнула вниз по его плечу, замерев у запястья, — и, взглянув на демона сверху вниз, подозрительно спросил:

— В каком смысле, «подыграть тебе»?

Лицо Себастьяна являло собой идеал безмятежности, но глаза выдавали: слишком темные и ожидающие, они сводили на нет все попытки казаться бесстрастным.

— Полагаю, в том же, что и вам, милорд. Разве что вы поставили перед Мари противоположную задачу. Формально у вас даже получилось: она мне не поддалась. В привычном понимании.

— И чем же ты ее соблазнил? — Сиэль не сумел сдержать любопытства.

Демон широко улыбнулся, но улыбка снова не коснулась глаз.

— Не поверите, господин. В итоге я просто в красках описал ей ситуацию и попросил помощи. И… кажется, произнес на диктофон несколько бытовых фраз.

— Вот как? — Сиэль едва уловимо приподнял брови и, не удержавшись, фыркнул: — Ты даже не представляешь, на что подписался. Из тебя получится изумительный говорящий пылесос!

Себастьян равнодушно пожал плечами, и его ладонь невзначай накрыла руку Сиэля.

— Это небольшая цена за второй шанс, — с гранитной уверенностью ответил он.

Сиэль поползновения демона прекрасно чувствовал: сложно не чувствовать, когда сердце у горла заходится. А еще знал, что Себастьян не лжет: он не лгал никогда, просто у Сиэля не хватало духу задать нужные вопросы.

Поэтому сейчас он глубоко вдохнул и, едва удержав себя от малодушного желания зажмуриться, прошептал:

— Ты мог убить меня, — «Ты мог убить меня после разрыва контракта. Я был не способен сопротивляться. Почему ты не сделал этого?».

— А вы — меня, — мгновенно откликнулся Себастьян, — если бы в порыве благородства не перетянули на себя всю отдачу.

— Я просто не…

— Бросьте, всё вы поняли, — пальцы демона крепче обхватили ладонь Сиэля, словно ободряя. — В последний момент, но поняли. Я не исполнил контракт до конца и должен был поплатиться.

— Значит, твое первое возвращение стало платой? Своеобразной благодарностью?

— Отчасти. Мне хотелось понять, почему вы поступили так, — откровенность Себастьяна отозвалась мутной тяжестью в груди, но разумом Сиэль принимал этот мотив: он был логичен.

И все бы хорошо, но в эту логичность торты не вписывались. И бесцеремонные побудки, и нотации о носках, и тихая повседневная нежность, и… да много чего не вписывалось.

Он облизал пересохшие от волнения губы, подался вперед и заглянул в неспокойные, как море перед штормом, глаза:

— Называй это благодарностью или очнувшейся совестью — неважно. Ни та, ни другая не объясняет того, что все последующие годы ты возвращаешься ко мне, вновь и вновь. Как бы мы ни ссорились, сколько бы времени ни прошло. Ты возвращаешься, и ты… Почему?

И тут наконец безупречная маска демона дала трещину. Волны вспенились и хлынули на берег девятым валом.

— По той же причине, по которой ты окончил колледж, хотя на дух не переносишь кошек и их внутренности в любых комбинациях… милорд.

Сиэль не запомнил, как оказался на полу, прижатый к груди Себастьяна в бережном и каком-то отчаянном объятии. Демон удерживал его крепко, уткнувшись губами во встрепанную макушку, и в первую секунду Сиэль растерялся, не зная, куда деть руки. А потом они сами — незаметно и как-то очень естественно — устроились на спине Себастьяна, обнимая его в ответ.

Сиэль выдохнул, только сейчас поняв, что задерживал дыхание, и неожиданно шмыгнул носом. И было совсем не стыдно — ни за повлажневшие ресницы, ни за судорожность, сменившую невесомость объятий, ни за неверящий шепот, скрадывающийся тканью демонского пиджака.

— Значит, в гости больше не придешь?

В волосах Сиэля запутался тихий смешок, виска осторожно коснулись теплые губы.

— Я надеялся готовить тебе шарлотки каждый день. Или что-то другое. Что угодно. Но, разумеется, ты можешь…

Сиэль, набравшись смелости, поднял голову.

Взгляд Себастьяна опалял открытым пламенем и одновременно приносил успокоение — глубинное, незыблемое, то, что крепче слов и пустых обещаний.

Сиэль улыбнулся:

— Могу, — и, прежде чем согреть дыханием чужие губы, мягко добавил: — С возвращением домой.

 

***

А в это самое время тридцатью милями севернее Парижа, в доме на тихой улочке Шервень города Крей, довольно потирала руки молодая девушка. Смуглая, быстроглазая, с тяжелым водопадом темных волос и яркой улыбкой на тонких губах — она была по-своему красива. Правда, скажи ей кто об этом, Мари бы недоуменно моргнула, пренебрежительно фыркнула и, поправив висящий на поясе набор «инструментов первой необходимости», отправилась бы компилировать очередное ядро.

Человеческие взаимоотношения в любых проявлениях интересовали мадемуазель Бенуа чуть больше ежегодной миграции белых трясогузок, а любовный трепет она испытывала разве что при взгляде на свое детище — интеллектуальный, самообучающийся пылесос для нестандартных и труднодоступных поверхностей.

Поэтому именно на нее пал выбор Сиэля около года назад.

Мари еще раз окинула критическим взглядом стол перед собой, проверяя, не забыла ли чего, и мечтательно прикрыла глаза. Всего за несколько месяцев ей удалось не только найти финансирование для своего проекта, но и полностью закончить первый прототип.

Когда ей предложили сделку, Мари поначалу не поверила: ну в самом деле, кому придет в голову платить несколько миллионов фунтов за то, чтобы она поводила за нос очередного ловеласа? Однако Сиэль не шутил. Они познакомились на одной из научных выставок в Париже: бледный юноша с пронизывающим насквозь взглядом и холодными руками оказался изобретателем и довольно живо заинтересовался ее исследованиями.

Конечно, их сложно было назвать друзьями, но именно к ней он обратился со своей специфической просьбой, пообещав взамен не только материальную поддержку, но и патент на одну из своих разработок. Отказаться от такого подарка судьбы Мари не позволила ни совесть, ни жадность.

Всю абсурдность сложившейся ситуации Мари осознала после встречи со своей «целью» — Себастьяном. Этот мужчина был безусловно очарователен и вполне мог сойти за объект ночных фантазий всех экзальтированных особ обоего пола от двенадцати до восьмидесяти. Тем загадочнее и непонятнее казалась причина, побудившая Сиэля заключить договор. Впрочем, любопытство Мари было сродни исследовательскому интересу ученого, а его удовлетворение — своеобразным экспериментом.

Более того, исполнение сделки отнюдь не доставляло ей удовольствия: приставучий поклонник постоянно отрывал Мари от работы, подвергал ее жизнь опасности и — возмутительное безобразие! — испортил единственный действующий на тот момент прототип пылесоса. Не говоря уже об абсолютной неспособности поддержать разговор на любую тему, хоть немного связанную с достижениями современной науки.

Давненько Мари не приходилось общаться с настолько приземленным и необразованным индивидуумом. Мари страдала, литрами пила антистрессовые травяные сборы и на «свиданиях» со скуки считала в уме производные высших порядков.

Однако даже она признавала за Себастьяном одно-единственное достоинство. Мужчина имел поистине чарующий, будоражащий слух голос. Услышав его в первый раз, Мари поняла: ее совершенное детище должно заговорить, и непременно этим голосом.

Она успела продумать до мелочей план для заполучения нужных записей, когда Себастьян притащил ей презент от Сиэля, в шутку назвав его волшебным зельем Пака (с юмором бедняге тоже не повезло, увы). Голосовой модуль в «Плюшке» пришелся как нельзя кстати, хотя куда больше Мари заинтересовал принцип работы самого устройства: даже того, что она сумела понять, хватило для осознания, что создатель шара либо гений, либо псих. В любом случае, Мари впечатлилась.

И почти разочаровалась в Сиэле, услышав просьбу и условия второй сделки из уст Себастьяна. Увы, но ее знакомый гений-псих, по всей видимости, оказался подвержен банальным человеческим слабостям и умудрился влюбиться в наименее подходящий для этого объект — Себастьяна, предсказуемое до зевоты и, в общем-то, бесполезное для эволюции существо.

«Увы, мирские тяготы калечат даже лучших из нас», — печально констатировала она и привычным жестом переключила клипсы в ушах на любимую радиоволну.

Но все же Мари была девушкой добросердечной (в разумных пределах) и достаточно сентиментальной (до сих пор хранила на чердаке свой первый, собственноручно собранный пк), а потому на предложение Себастьяна подыграть согласилась, попутно «неосторожно намекнув» на личное знакомство с Сиэлем, и со спокойной совестью выпросила несколько десятков записей вожделенного голоса.

В конце концов, поспособствовать воссоединению Оберона и Титании казалось логичным завершением эксперимента.

И сейчас, пританцовывая от предвкушения, Мари собиралась попасть в собственную волшебную страну: для этого всего-то и нужно было вытянуть руку вперед и негромко щелкнуть пальцами.

Серебристо-серая поверхность трехдюймового металлического корпуса-блина замерцала приветственной надписью, а выжидающую тишину комнаты разорвал вкрадчивый шелковый голос:

— Приветствую, я — ваш робот-пылесос. Как вы назовете меня, госпожа?..

 

14.07.16-09.11.16.

**Author's Note:**

> * IREX - International Robot Exhibition - является крупнейшей эксклюзивной выставкой роботов в мире, проводится в Японии.  
> * Шекспир, "Сон в летнюю ночь".  
> * Пирамида Джосера - самая первая (по существующим данным) пирамида. Около 2650 г. до н. э.  
> * Колин Анжел - один из основателей iRobot Corporation, американской компании, специализирующейся на разработке, производстве и продаже робототехники.


End file.
